


A 🤝 turned ❤️

by 1d4gd



Series: Emoji stories [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angry Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Boys Being Boys, CEO Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Doyoung is poor but super nice, Drama, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Hate to Love, Humor, I am so happy this tag exists, I feel like I made a mess of the tags, I know it's like the most predictable plot but please give it a chance, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Jahyun has to marry Dyoung to produce an heir, Jealous Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Jealousy, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, M/M, Mpreg, Older Man/Younger Man, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Rough Sex, Sassy Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Smut, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, True Love, YOU WON'T REGRET IT, at least in the beginning he is, but also super cute in the end so, he's also a softie though, he's very Alpha in this, it's a little cliché I know, like 10 years older, mean Jaehyun, older Jaehyun, please love Dojae!!!, possessive jaehyun, still really hope you enjoy it, they fight a lot in the beginning, they're just stubborn idiots, whatever Dojae are perfect and that's all that matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1d4gd/pseuds/1d4gd
Summary: Doyoung and Jaehyun are forced to marry in order to produce an heir. It was supposed to be just a business agreeement but it turned out to be more. A whole lot more...
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: Emoji stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679125
Comments: 15
Kudos: 1684





	A 🤝 turned ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy the story. This is actually a rework of a fic I posted on another website but since Jaehyun looked like such a boss in Kick it, I had to post it. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! ❤️❤️❤️ 
> 
> Parts of the story can be considered triggering for some readers so please read with care!

_**Lento** _

Doyoung was to be sold to the Jung family. While the word might have more than one negative connotation, it described perfectly how he felt. Because really, having to marry someone else for the sole reason of producing a healthy heir is another name for prostituting oneself, but to only one person. That’s how he saw things at least.

He was no more than 20 but his parents had never cared enough to want his happiness and so by the time he had turned 18, he was already engaged to a man 10 years his senior. Not that it made any difference. He could have married a man his father’s age and it still wouldn’t matter because he was not marrying for love, but so that his parents could satisfy their greed for money. They had both always wished to become rich but fate had not been on their side for many years. They hadn’t given up though because their offspring had been beautiful enough to tempt a very wealthy family. Who was in dire need of somebody to continue their bloodline. 

The Jung family had a long history of acquiring brides for the male successors. It had become almost like a tradition, and Jaehyun hated it. There was no pride in having to buy a wife or a husband to provide you with what you desired but he didn’t have any choice. His grandfather was the last standing Jung and he was relentless in his pursuit to find the perfect individual for his nephew. He had searched for years until he had run into Doyoung by mistake.

Mr. Jung had a funny habit of disguising himself into a poor old man just aimlessly walking the streets in the hopes that one day he would find someone kind enough to help him. Doyoung had been that person and that’s when he had known the young male was a keeper. He was kind and selfless by nature and this was precisely the type of person his precious Jaehyun should marry. Someone who wouldn’t only love him unconditionally but also their children, just like his wife had done.

And so Doyoung’s fate had been sealed one day. Not by himself, but by his parents who couldn’t wait to trade him for an extremely high sum of money. He felt dirty, being part of such plot but he had no say in it either way. What was the point to fight the inevitable?

He would marry this Jaehyun and he would serve as a surrogate father for an infant who wouldn’t be born out of affection and adoration, but as a result of a business deal. Funny, right? His greatest mistake had been believing, ever since he was nothing but a little boy, that someday he would meet his Prince Charming and be swept of his feet.

There was no reason to entertain such foolish thoughts anymore. He would become the husband of somebody whom he despised already. Not because Jaehyun was guilty of anything but because he was in dire need to blame someone for the mess he was in.

Finally, the day of the wedding ceremony had arrived and he had been able to finally meet his future spouse. Both the Jung CEO and his parents had insisted in them not seeing each other beforehand, no doubt because one of them had something to hide. Doyoung had been more than surprised when he had finally laid eyes on his fiancée.

The man was older, for sure, but also more male somehow. He was exuding confidence and he could feel something shimmer in his belly every time his future husband bestowed him a look. He was acting like a school girl with their first crush but he couldn’t do anything about it. He was attracted to the older male and that was it. This didn’t mean, however, that things would change between them because of it. They were nothing more than two strangers forced to live together by circumstances. Doyoung would fulfil his duty and ask for freedom once he was done playing his part. He deserved at least this after sacrificing himself for his family.

Jaehyun was very much intrigued with the man who would carry his offsprings. He had expected someone meek and boring but the guy sitting close to him was anything but submissive. While he had been enough of an actor to mask his contempt at the present situation, his eyes were saying more than enough. They were spitting fire and it appeared as if their flame was trying to cause him physical harm.

He couldn’t say he was disappointed by the prospect because the last thing he wanted in his bed was some blushing virgin who had no idea how sex actually worked. Doyoung seemed to know enough to get both of them through this whole nightmare. That was sufficient for him. He would beget the heir his grandfather had been obsessing over for years and then he would be left to live his life any way he wished. He couldn’t ask for anything more. Truly.

Their first night together as husbands had been awkward but necessary. The younger had been bluffing all the time during the ceremony. He was more than terrified of what he would have to do to satisfy the slightly taller male. He had done his research but nothing could really prepare him for what would happen next.

He just prayed Jaehyun was skilled enough at this sex affair for both of them. Also, it’s not like he had to play a very active role. Didn’t all those women in movies just sit and take it as they say? He would do that with no problems. Children had been conceived this way from the beginning of mankind, this would be no difference.

He would endure and hope for the best. His husband seemed to have other plans because he had slowly undressed him and made him sit on the bed. He had anticipated hurried but what he had gotten in return had left him a mess. Because his spouse was taking his time with exploring his body and he really wanted for things to just end as quickly as possible.

“There’s no need for this. We both know this is just sex. Nothing but a means to obtain what we both want. So spare me this disguised care and just fuck me!”

“I was only trying to make you comfortable but since you appear to be so experienced at this fucking affair, I will fuck you as you required!”

And that’s exactly what he did. He hadn’t even been prepared but it’s not as if he hadn’t been asking for it. So he had closed his eyes and tried to stop the whimpers of pain escaping him. This had been the easy part but when his husband’s thrusts had gained speed and he had begun feeling good, he didn’t know what to do with himself.

Because he couldn’t let out any moans and this was becoming harder by the second. But he had to stop himself from acting like the typical hussies Jaehyun probably entertained his spare time with. He had no business feeling pleasure from such a shameful act. But the older male was vengeful enough to make him feel every touch and every thrust all the way to his core.

He was uselessly trying to push the other male away. When his husband had pinned his wrists to the sheets, he realized it was game over. There was no escaping the pleasure and the pain. He was breathless, sweaty and felt dirtier than even before in his entire existence. Because he was enjoying having sex with someone who had bought him for his breeding ability.

He was ashamed and he was starting to dread the sex that without a doubt would take place very often. Jaehyun probably had the stamina of a bull. And he was talented enough to hurt Doyoung in just the right way. But fortunately for him, the male above him appeared to be close to his orgasm so his torture would end soon enough. He was speeding up and Doyoung felt like a rag doll in his arms. What shocked him the most had been the blinding pleasure he had felt when his spouse had cum inside of him. He had lost his consciousness for a moment because everything had gotten too intense and his orgasm had taken him completely by surprise.

But Jaehyun had not been done so easily. No, their first time together had been only the beginning. He had lost count of the times he had cum during the night. When he had woken up, he had felt searing pain in his backside. He had been sore and devastated by the events which had taken place. Because he had expected a husband attentive enough to let him be after one or two rounds of sex, but the older male was a beast.

A beautiful monster bent on turning his worst fears into a reality. He was too damn passionate and Doyoung was not ready to be overwhelmed by him. No, they would have to establish rules because what had transpired between them on their wedding night had been a mistake. There was no need for pleasure in their relationship.

Doyoung was mature and strong enough to endure the act of sex and this was precisely what he was going to do. No more playing Casanova, there was no need for cheap seduction in their bed. They would have sex and that would be the end of it. The younger male would not risk his heart for somebody who had none to give.

As soon as he had been able to rise from bed, he had gone straight to Jaehyun’s office to set the record straight. The sooner they came to an agreement, the better. He hadn’t even bothered knocking. He was too angry for courtesy. As soon as he had made eye contact with his spouse, he had burst with complaints.

“I don’t want last night’s events to ever repeat. There is no need for us to like each other or to even be attracted to one another. I just need you to get me pregnant. The sooner, the better.”

“Why are you so afraid of intimacy? Is it because I have made you feel things you were not supposed to? Too much mindless pleasure for you to handle? What is the real problem here, huh? The fact that you can’t contain your emotions? I always make my partners feel good and you will be no exception. I enjoy sex just as much as I do a good wine and I am not going to stop myself from taking you any way I want. After all, I paid for your body, didn’t I? I should receive better customer service, don’t you think so? You’re my personal whore, whether you like it or not. So just shut up and deal with it.”

Doyoung was furious. The bastard in front of him was treating him like he wasn’t worth anything. It was horrible and he felt used and pathetic. Because Jaehyun was right. He was nothing but a paid slut. He had willingly opened his legs so that his parents could get the money they had dreamed about. There was no turning back but this didn’t mean he would become a puppet into his husband’s hands. No, they would do the deed but he would be as non-responsive as possible. He was convinced that this would drive his husband crazy.

“I understand perfectly fine what I am. I am sorry for acting so human. I will not do it again.”

After that particular fighting episode, their sex life had become a chore. Doyoung was letting the older male use him any way he desired but he was doing a great job at shutting himself up. There was no pleasure to feel when his mind and soul were not experiencing any. And this was driving Jae mad.

And very much frustrated because he was beginning to dread the moment he would have to sleep with his husband. Nobody wanted to bed a lifeless doll. He had enjoyed Doyoung’s spirit and having him act so biddable was taking away all the pleasure from the act. He had to find the means to bring the real Doyoung back. But he had acted like an idiot by insulting his husband and he would have to make up for that before hoping for something more. He had to apologize and prove to the pretty male he was not completely heartless.

_**Andante** _

The perfect opportunity had come sooner than he had predicted. Doyoung had gotten really sick one morning and that’s when he had figured out, for the first time, that his spouse was too skinny and frail. Sure he acted tough but he was still so young and innocent in some ways. And his body had been going through a lot of tension and stress so there was no doubt it would have all culminated into something more dangerous than a simple cold.

Watching the younger act so defenceless was doing things to him. Not that he would have ever admitted to it. He was too pale and looked almost like a child, being all bundled up. He made such an endearing picture and Jae couldn’t help himself from constantly holding his hand or kissing his forehead. He had insisted in taking care of the other male because he had secretly craved this kind of connection to someone for most of his life.

His parents had died when he had been just a mere baby and growing up with nannies had not been the best thing a child could experience. He had not been able to make many friends either, because he had been shy and with what many would say a weird personality. He had preferred solitude and that’s how he found himself at 30 with no close friends.

But he was not sad about it because he would try his best to make Doyoung stay. They could learn to love each other if committed enough. He would just have to prove to the beautiful male that he was worth the effort and that his rough exterior hid a beating heart capable of emotions and sentiments, and maybe even love. He only needed a chance to prove himself.

Doyoung had been delirious for days but in the rare moments of lucidity he had, he would always find Jaehyun next to him, ready to offer him any kind of help he could give. This was enough to melt, at least a little bit, the wax walls he had been building for years. He was not ready yet to burn them all but he was finally starting to realize that they didn’t have to be enemies and that at the end of the day, his spouse was very much a victim, just like him.

Them hating each other and trying to cause harm to one another would benefit no one, and even less likely, their future child. He didn’t want a family like his own for his baby and if he desired a loving one, he had to work hard for it. It was going to be difficult but he was determined to try. That is, if Jaehyun still wanted him at all.

His recovery had been slow and quite painful but he had made it through. And his husband had been there with him, every step of the way. Seeing the usual composed top manager of the largest company in Asia so vulnerable was enough to make him want to be good. They had a long road ahead of them but together they would be able to build something long lasting.

The fact that Jaehyun was also good with children was an added bonus. He had been more than taken aback when his lover had insisted they visit one of the many orphanages he was giving money to. But also pleasantly amazed to discover he was very much adored by the children there. They were treating him as an old friend and that actually appeared to be the case, if the nurse’s words were true.

He had been told of how Jae had started coming there when he was just a teenager. But he had been so kind and affectionate to everyone that they had let him stay and return. Doyoung was discovering sides of his spouse he never thought he would. Seeing him smiling so freely was something he wanted to see more often. Then, it suddenly hit him.

Jaehyun had accepted the marriage because his greatest wish was to have a baby of his own. He had lost his parents so young but he was probably determined to have the family he had been dreaming of. And Doyoung could offer him that. It was almost humbling to know he was holding such a crucial role in the life of his intended. And this is what had made him finally give up his stupid pride and really try to turn his spouse’s dream into reality.

They were both prepared to make peace. And so, with this goal in mind they had the talk they should have had since the beginning of their marriage.

“Jae, I want to make things work between us. I have been stubborn and maybe sometimes, even cruel, but I am willing to change. If you agree, I would like for us to build a family. Based on respect and care. Our child deserves to have two parents who are at least friends. Yes, this is what I desire. Do you think we can become good friends someday?”

“Yes, I definitely believe so. In fact, this is what I have been hoping from the start. We can provide support to one another and we can offer our love to our child without him or her having to worry about us fighting all the time. This is not the proper environment for an infant to grow into and I will do my best to avoid it. Let’s make this work, Doyoung. For us and for our children.”

Doyoung felt a sincere smile bloom on his face at his husband’s words. He wished to hug the male and tell him that everything was going to work out but it was too early in their relationship for this kind of affectionate display. They still had a lot of work to do. They would get there eventually and it would be wonderful.

Now that all the confusion and misconceptions had cleared out, they could finally return to their baby-making deal. It would still be awkward and most likely embarrassing but Doyoung was done with faking his indifference to Jaehyun’s touches. He would allow himself to touch and to feel. Everything. He couldn’t deny, however, that he was as nervous, if not even more, than when they had first had sex. That made the two of them because Jae was equally as agitated. He didn’t want to ruin this peace they had struggled so hard to obtain.

The moment they both laid in bed, the movements had come naturally this time, like a practised routine. Jaehyun took Doyoung’s clothes off and after his own. He started with small touches so not to scary his husband off with his enthusiasm. He mapped Doyoung’s body with kisses, sometimes biting or nipping, sometimes being satisfied with just licking.

By the time he was done, the younger male was a shivering mess, and not from the cold. When Jae had gotten out of bed to get the lube, Doyoung could feel himself blush because he had been littered with so much attention already. After his spouse poured some of the transparent liquid into his hands, he beckoned him to come closer. He did and seeing his lover’s fingers rub onto his entrance was getting him very aroused and on edge at the same time.

He was getting restless but it appeared than his lover had no intention to stop. And when he was already three fingers deep into the shorter male, Doyoung was nothing but a moaning mess. The first time Doyoung had let out a real moan, Jaehyun had almost stopped in his ministrations from the shock. His lover was not a screamer. In fact, every time they had slept together before, he had been a perfectly concealed mask, not betraying any emotion. He had played his part extremely well but it seemed that they were both finally ready to strip themselves bare. Of their inhibitions, of their fears, of their everyday masks.

When his husband had finally entered his body, he didn’t know whether to cry from joy or frustration because he was still restraining himself. Doyoung wanted to see all of him, his passion, his desires unleashed. He wouldn’t break. He caressed his lover’s face with one hand and brought him close enough to whisper into his ear ‘Stop denying yourself. It’s alright to let go. Fuck me the way you have been fantasizing about. I can take it’. Jae let out an almost growl at his words and that’s when Doyoung knew he would be getting the fuck of his life.

He felt himself turned into his hands and knees and entered with no hesitation this time. The pace his lover set was hard, fast and rough. Doyoung had no doubt he would be feeling him inside for days but this was nothing short of what he had desired. He wanted the love bites and bruises because the pain felt too good.

His mind was starting to go numb, the only words he could make were ‘Jae’, ‘Please’, ‘Faster’. He was panting and heaving but this didn’t matter. Because he was finally getting what they both needed. His spouse seemed possessed, the grip on his hips punishing. He was thrusting into him like his life depended on it.

When the younger had gathered the courage to turn his head around, the sight which greeted him was almost enough to make him cum. His lover had his eyes closed, but Doyoung could distinguish all the pleasure he was receiving from the act. There was no doubt they were both getting more pleasure than they had anticipated and now Doyoung was ready to let go.

He begged Jaehyun to touch him and when the pleasure had turned into blinding sparks he had cum with a coarse shout. His lover had followed him soon after and now they were both lying in bed, basking in the afterglow.

Ten minutes later, his husband was ready for another round and Doyoung couldn’t disguise his eagerness at the prospect. He pushed Jae onto his back and then he straddled him. He wanted to be in control and to show his lover he was no passive partner. He wished to make his husband feel just as good as he had felt. He kissed down his neck and naked body until he finally got to the source of the problem, so to speak.

The blush returned to his cheeks at the sight because his lover was very well-endowed and he had no experience with this kind of act. Still, he caressed his husband’s length and when Jaehyun let out a loud moan, he realized that his instinct was more than enough to guide him through. He took his penis into his hands and started slowly stroking him.

He was encouraged by the expression of unconcealed pleasure on his lover’s face. Doyoung was not ready to use his mouth on him yet but he would eventually get there. For now, he would do his best to satisfy Jaehyun with his hands. When his spouse stopped him, he knew it was time to feel him inside. He lifted his body a bit to fit his husband’s member into him and then he dropped inch by inch until his lover was fully seated into him.

The feeling was indescribable. He felt so full but so good at the same time. Doyoung started slow but he was little by little picking his pace. His muscles burnt but he had no intention of stopping until he would get both of them to come. He was relentlessly riding his husband and seeing the older man so abandoned to the pleasure was an amazing sight. He tried to touch his shaft to get himself off but the older male brushed his hand aside.

He reversed their positions and when he had seen the look of lust in his spouse’s eyes, he was certain he would be more than taken care of. It appeared his lover was trying to fuck him into oblivion, if the moving of his hips had anything to say. He let himself be taken and didn’t stop his moans or his screaming. Why should he? There was nothing wrong in enjoying sex with his husband. Their circumstances were not the best but there was so much attraction and so much fire between them that they had no choice but to let it burn. When Doyoung was cumming for the second time that night, he was floating. He might have lost also his consciousness for a second but the pleasure was more than worth it.

From then on, being intimate had become almost like second skin to them. Both were learning new things about their bodies and discovering what made them sensitive or incoherent messes. They seemed to be living in a constant honey moon but they couldn’t care less. Doyoung was mildly worried about not being pregnant yet, despite the large amount of sex they had but he was convinced they would eventually be blessed with a little miracle. Patience was the key to everything and they had all the time in the world to perfect their baby-making.

_**Allegro** _

There was no denying that their affection for each other was growing by the day. It was easily read in their touches, their gazes, their actions. They were still refusing to admit to their feelings but the time would come also for that.

Emotions and sentiments were dangerous, though. More so than not having them. Because they rendered people vulnerable and soft. And with emotions like desire, passion, lust, affection and love came contrasting ones like jealousy, envy, pain, and even hate. Being so emotionally dependent on someone was not always healthy and both Doyoung and Jaehyun were learning this on their own skin.

Doyoung was very much in love with his husband but this made him feel very insecure because he was certain he had nothing to offer to the richer male other than his body. Body which was still not providing them with what they both desired. He was sad and edgy most of the time because he was afraid his husband might leave him if they didn’t conceive an heir for his family’s empire soon.

There were moments when he could read adoration into his lover’s eyes but he could very well be deceiving himself into seeing things that weren’t really there. He couldn’t help but feel like there was still this drift between them caused by their differences. In social status, position, wealth and the list could go on. He was always feeling embarrassed when he had to accompany Jae to one of his fancy parties because he didn’t want to screw things up.

He had received proper education but he was definitely not a snob like the people frequenting this kind of events were and he had no place into their world. His husband was very supportive but how long would this last? How much time would pass before his lover would realize they had nothing in common but phenomenal sex? This was not enough to keep a marriage alive.

Jaehyun was frustrated every time they had to attend a business party. All those men and women ogling his beautiful husband was driving him up a wall. The fact that Doyoung was so oblivious to the looks and the lecherous stares was endearing but still, he couldn’t brush off his jealousy. Because he was envious of the selfless way his lover acted with everyone around him.

He wanted to own him completely, body and soul. While true that their sex life was going great, he was still very much in doubt about the emotional side of their relationship. Doyoung was so difficult to read and most of the time he felt like he was making up feelings that weren’t even there. He should confess his love to avoid more complications to come between them but he found himself tongue-tied most of the times. He was acting like a coward but love was a complex affair. He wanted to make sure Doyoung was sharing his feelings before throwing himself into the lions’ den.

All their hesitance and fears had escalated until one evening, the volcano had erupted and they had gotten into their biggest fight since getting married. Jae couldn’t stay close to his husband all the time because he had to entertain their guests. Seeing Doyoung dancing with his most hated business competitor was enough to make him see red. He had pretty much rushed to the middle of the dance floor and had ripped his husband from that jerk’s arms. His grip onto Doyoung’s waist was bruising but he would deal with this later. Nobody touched his lover like they owned him.

“How the hell did you get into the party? You have never been welcome into my home so I suggest you get the fuck out before I make you. And next time you touch even a hair on my husband’s head, I will cut your hand off, you hear me? Get the hell out of my sight!”

Doyoung had never seen his husband lose control so fast. He was intrigued by this new shade of his lover because while he was generally either black and white, discovering shades of grey in between was nice. It made him appear more human, more man, more lovable somehow. He didn’t get a chance to say anything before he was dragged away into the hall.

They couldn’t leave their party like this. They were the hosts, they had to remain until the end and fulfil their roles. When Mr. Jung had winked at him while they were getting out of the main ballroom, he had understood that matters would be taken care of by the older man. He still had no clue where they were heading, though and what his husband was planning. He had no doubt that once they would get into the intimacy of their bedroom all the confusion would be cleared.

They hadn’t made it to their room though because as soon as they had climbed the first floor of their house, he felt himself being pushed to the wall. He was not going to let himself be manhandled like a toy but before he could make an escape, he was being kissed breathless.

Jaehyun seemed to want to inhale him, he was kissing him so hard like he wanted to mark him for life. By the time he had been allowed a moment to gather his wits, his lips were a deep shade of red, swollen and tender to the touch. He had never seen his lover act this way before. He was a little afraid he might get hurt but the look in his husband’s eyes was not screaming murder but immense pleasure. They needed to have a serious discussion about his husband’s behaviour, however, and they had to have it now before passion would take over.

“Stop Jaehyun! What the hell is wrong with you? You can’t kiss me senseless without even giving me an explanation to your earlier behaviour! You were extremely rude with no apparent reason!”

“Shut up! You have no right to talk! You were probably flirting with that asshole all while knowing how much I despise him!”

“How dare you say this? You know I have been nothing but loyal to you since day one! I really had no clue he was someone you couldn’t stand. He invited me to dance and I couldn’t really reject his invitation without causing rumours to develop. I was only doing you a favour.”

“A favour? Don’t make me laugh! You are so damn oblivious to how people watch you. They are undressing you with their eyes and you smile at them like a clueless idiot!”

“You’re a jerk, no doubt about that! And what about you? All those women touching you and smiling seductively at you. With how many of them did you sleep, huh? Tell me, dammit!”

“With none, you blind fool! Can’t you see I only desire you? And plus, why would I have to search somewhere else something I can get for free from you? You’re mine, you hear me?”

“In your dreams, you narcissistic asshole! I really don’t want to see you right now because I will probably do something we will both end up regretting!”

“Do it, what are you waiting for? Let’s see who will have the last laugh!”

Doyoung had every intention of hurting Jaehyun for even thinking he could betray him with anyone else. He had hit him a few times and then, when they had finally looked into each other’s eyes, there was so much restrained lust ready to be released. They grabbed onto each other and didn’t let go until they were both fully sated. 

He hadn’t even been able to unbutton his shirt properly before his husband had pretty much ripped it off his body. His pants had followed and also his underwear. Being naked in a corridor where anyone could walk in on them was embarrassing but most of all, very arousing. He was getting completely hard and his lover was not faring any better. He had to be touched now. Doyoung felt his husband lift him up and he circled his hips around Jaehyun’s waist not to fall.

They had kissed some more, breathing heavily into each other’s mouths but it soon became clear they were both too impatient to continue with the prelude for too long. The younger male desperately needed to feel his lover inside. When he finally felt himself penetrated by his husband he let out a very loud moan. He tried to keep quiet but it was impossible when he was feeling nothing but numbing pleasure. He was moaning like he couldn’t get enough but he didn’t care.

He wanted to feel all of his husband’s passion. He was slowly losing his voice but he was feeling too good not to continue. When Jaehyun had begun hitting his prostrate on every thrust, he was pretty much screeching in pleasure. He had to touch himself because it was all getting to be too much but his lover was denying him his release. Then he heard his spouse wickedly whisper into his ear ‘You will come untouched. Can you do that for me baby? I want you to cum all over yourself. What do you say beautiful? Think you can be a good boy for daddy?’ Doyoung had instantly cum upon hearing such dirty words from his husband.

His lover had continued fucking him until he didn’t feel his limbs anymore. When also Jaehyun had reached his end, the post-orgasmic bliss had settled in. It didn’t last long, however, because as soon as reality had returned, they were back to square one. Still in denial of this thing that was growing between them, still running from what they felt, still refusing to acknowledge what was on their minds and in their hearts. Once Jae had set him back onto his feet, he had nearly crashed to the ground. His legs felt like jelly but he had to get out of there as soon possible before breaking into sobs. His feelings for his husband were taking their toll on him and he was not prepared to deal with the chaos that would follow once he confessed his love.

After what had transpired between them the night of the party, they were avoiding each other like the plague. Both of them too afraid to talk about their love and to get rejected. Because they were both foolish enough to assume that they would most likely be refused and made fun of. Communication would have spared them a lot of heartbreak but they were both too strong-headed to make the first step.

They were playing a game of hide and seek and even Jaehyun’s grandfather was tired of seeing them being so clueless to what was right in front of them. Their love for each other. He had to do something before they ended up destroying the beautiful relationship they had been developing in the past months. It had been fairly easy to lock them up in his office but he guessed they wouldn’t

have put much of a struggle even if he had asked them properly. They both seemed to be prepared to have a serious discussion regarding what they were feeling. And that’s precisely what they did. And the result had been better than what Mr. Jung had been rooting for.

“We have to talk. I am actually glad your grandfather helped us with this because the situation is becoming unbearable.”

“I agree. No more running away from each other. We’re both adults and more than capable to deal with our issues in a mature way.”

“That’s precisely what I intend to do. These feelings I have been struggling with are slowly making me lose my mind.”

“Feelings? What are you talking about, Jae?”

“I am talking about me falling for you since probably the beginning. I must confess I hated you before meeting you because I was convinced you were nothing but a money-loving bitch. But then I saw you and my whole world imploded. Because I was determined to hate you but found myself unable to feel anything but love and passion. Don’t get me wrong, I have fought these feelings with all my being because they made me feel so weak and out of control. This was the first time in my life when I felt like I had no say in what would happen next and this thought was terrifying me. But then you entered my heart like a hurricane but instead of causing destruction, you made me feel and for this I am very grateful. You taught me how to love and hopefully, how to let myself be loved as well.”

Doyoung had tears in his eyes because it really wasn’t fair. He hadn’t received a wink of love from his parents but now he had this gorgeous being saying he loved him. It had taken him a while to understand Jaehyun was beautiful both inside and out and that life without him would be incomplete.

Once he had reached this conclusion, he had been even more scared of admitting his feelings because they made him feel too defenceless and weak. But there was no need for that anymore because his husband loved him. He was incredulous but so overwhelmed with positive emotions he felt like screaming his happiness for the entire universe to hear.

“You are loved Jaehyun, more than you can imagine. I have been driving myself crazy with worry because I was certain you didn’t share my feelings. Knowing you adore me just as much as I do is enough to make me want to shout. That the amazing Jung Jaehyun loves the plain Kim Doyoung.”

“Plain? You can’t be serious! You’re so damn beautiful sometimes I can’t believe you’re really mine! Never say things like that again, baby! You’re irreplaceable, you hear me? You’re the reason why my heart feels like bursting right now! You’re my other perfect half and I realize I am being too cheesy but I don’t care! Because there are not enough words to describe how content I am in this moment!”

Doyoung opened his arms for Jaehyun to hug him. He had missed his lover’s warmth and sense of safety he experienced when in his arms. They breathed each other in, and reacquainted themselves with their lover’s scent. The younger man wouldn’t trade what he was feeling at the moment for anything in this world. If he had his spouse by his side, he was perfectly fine with living under a rock, if necessary.

_**Vivace** _

The outcome of their confessions had been unexpected, to say the least. They had become so much shyer with their touches and displays of affection. Jaehyun was treating Doyoung like he was made out of glass and while he appreciated his husband being so attentive and caring, his hesitance was starting to get on the slimmer man’s nerves.

He wanted the old Jae back, the one who was ruthless when pursuing his goals but also extremely kind-hearted and tender in his affections. He was getting sexually frustrated with how slow they were moving. It seemed than his husband was hell bent of courting him the proper way but there was no need for that because Doyoung loved all shades of his lover. More so now when they were finally able to express their love freely.

But fear not because Doyoung had a plan and if everything went according to it, Jaehyun would have no choice but to surrender to his lover. He would seduce his husband into making love to him. It shouldn’t be too difficult given the looks of unadulterated affection and adoration his spouse was constantly throwing his way. He had memorised the older male’s schedule by heart to figure out the perfect moment when to strike. His method might have been a little unorthodox but it had to be done.

He waited for his lover in their master bedroom and once he had gotten them into bed, he had ‘attacked’ him. With mind-numbing kisses and touches. Jaehyun had been shocked into silence by his pretty husband’s unrelenting passion. He was not used to seeing the younger man so determined to make him beg for more.

It had become clear soon that Doyoung had no intention of stopping until he got what he desired and Jaehyun was more than willing to give him everything he wanted. He felt himself slowly stripped of his clothes and it was unusual to be the only one completely bare to his husband’s gaze. But he was not embarrassed because the look into Doyoung’s eyes was speaking volumes about his feelings for him. He would let himself be consumed with the love that was pouring out of them in waves.

His younger lover began to slowly take his own clothes off and when Jae had tried to lend him a hand, he had been pushed back onto the mattress. He couldn’t do anything but let Doyoung play him like his favourite instrument. He had no reason to comply since he was enjoying himself immensely. And the sight of his husband acting so seductive was turning him on so much. Doyoung’s body was sinuous and too damn captivating for him not feel like salivating at the thought that he would eventually be allowed to touch.

And his younger lover had no idea what was coming for him. He had unleashed his inner beast and he would have to bear with the consequences. But for now he would revel in the foreplay and wait for his turn. Doyoung was doing a great job at turning his body into a bundle of red marks, almost as if he was drawing his own map onto his lover’s body. The older male was feeling impatient but knew better than to interrupt his lover from his exploration. It felt really good to be worshipped like this and there was no doubt in his mind that he had the most perfect man as a husband.

Doyoung felt very satisfied with his work. He loved marking Jaehyun’s impressive body. But he was not done. He wished to try something he had been very hesitant about before. He was lacking the experience but he would do his best to make his husband feel good. He grabbed his lover’s length in his hand and gave it a few strokes.

When Jae let out a grunt he knew he was doing something right. And then he leaned down and kissed the tip as well. The taste of it was not really the best but seeing his lover’s eyes darken with lust when he took him into his mouth more than made up for it. Hearing the moans and the curses that spilled out of his mouth were enough for him to try and deepthroat the older male. Pleasure looked so beautiful on Jaehyun’s face.

When his gagging reflex had kicked in, he had done his best to cover with his hands what he couldn’t with his mouth. Jae was beginning to shake and that’s when Doyoung realized he was getting close to orgasm. He sucked harder because he wished to feel his lover’s cum on his tongue. Knowing he was giving his spouse so much pleasure was getting him hot and bothered as well. He felt himself leaking but he had to make sure his lover would cum first. When the first stream of cum hit his mouth, he couldn’t help but scrunch his nose at the bitter taste but he still did his best to swallow everything his husband had to give.

The older male couldn’t believe what had just happened. He was boneless after his release but he was so in love with his spouse. Watching Doyoung touch him like that had made him feel like a teenager all over again. He had tried damn hard not to cum the moment his pretty lover had put his mouth on him. It had not been an easy feat but he had managed to hold his orgasm for a few minutes. He was already recovering from the pleasurable haze he had been thrown in and now it was time to return the favour. He wouldn’t stop until the only name on Doyoung’s lips would be his own.

Doyoung was very hard at this point but he couldn’t force his husband to attend to him so soon. He was in the process of touching himself when he felt Jaehyun jump him. He was pinned to the mattress by his lover’s strong body but he wasn’t complaining. When Jae had intertwined their fingers, he felt tears spring into his eyes because his heart was so full of love he felt like he would burst any minute now.

The kiss they shared this time was not rushed or intense like the others but full of sweet affection and overpowering adoration. When they eventually broke apart, they were both panting hard. Doyoung was ready to make love for the first time in his life. And by the looks of it, so was Jaehyun. This would be their first but surely not their last.

“I want you to make love to me, Jae. I have been waiting for this moment for months and I am so happy to give myself to you.”

“You have given me so much already, I really don’t deserve you. But I will be selfish this time and keep you all to myself. The only thing is I have to prepare you first because I want you to feel only pleasure.”

“You don’t have to worry about it. I prepared myself beforehand.”

Hearing Doyoung speak of such things was enough to make Jaehyun want to ravish him until morning. His pretty lover had gotten more daring since they had confessed to each other and he was appreciating every minute of it.

He was still very careful when he penetrated his beautiful baby’s body because he didn’t want to see any trace of pain on Doyoung’s face. He waited for his husband to adjust and then he slowly started moving. There was no rush this time, no need to prove something to one another. Only unconditional love coupled with heartfelt caresses and soft touches. Jaehyun was holding onto Doyoung’s hips like onto a lifeline. 

Like he might disappear if he let go, even for a second. It was a sight so endearing that tears had started running out of his eyes. The pleasure had been there all along. But now feelings were also involved. And they made everything so much better. Being able to become one in body and heart with the love of their life was a wish both Doyoung and Jaehyun had, ever since they had figured out what love meant.

They had reached their orgasms together and right after collapsed on the bed. The heavier male had been cautious enough not to crush his husband under his weight. Laying side by side with their hands linked was like a dream coming true. The love they shared was incommensurate and Doyoung had no doubt it would only grow with the passing of time. His happy ending was closer than ever. The only wish they both had made and had still not come true was their desire to have a child. But they would eventually get a little bundle of joy to complete their little family. He strongly believed that.

His wish had turned into reality a few weeks after their love-making. That is not to say they hadn’t touched each other in the meantime, no, actually the opposite had happened. Jae seemed voracious when it came to his younger lover. They couldn’t keep their hands off of each other but nobody was mentioning the fact. They had been caught in enough compromising positions not to be bothered about it anymore. They loved each other and the others would just have to deal with it.

Doyoung had his suspicions but he didn’t want to raise his hopes up before visiting his doctor. When the medic had confirmed he was indeed pregnant he didn’t know whether to weep in relief or in joy. He wished to surprise Jae with what he had found out but his husband was too observant for his own good sometimes. As soon as he opened his mouth to tell him the good news, his lover had already figured it out.

“Are you carrying my baby, Doie?”

“How did you know? Did the doctor call you?”

“No sweetie, but I know your body probably better than you do. It was not that difficult to piece all of your symptoms together. Your throwing up sessions, your lack of appetite, being tired and dizzy most of the time. I am not running a multibillion company for nothing, babe. I have the brains for it.”

“Ok, Mr. Sherlock Holmes I will believe you this time. Oh baby, I am so ecstatic about it! This is something we have both desired from the start!”

“Yes honey but we not only got a little miracle to call our own but also a love that would put even Romeo and Juliet’s to shame.”

“Oh my God! When did you become so cheesy? Even though I must admit that love like ours is truly unique. Thank you for marrying me Jae and for giving me everything I had ever wanted.”

“No, thank you, Doyoungie, for taking a chance on me. I would have never experienced real happiness and true love if I hadn’t met you.”

They shared a honeyed kiss, filled with so much adoration and affection they felt a shiver course through their bodies, even after they had shared more than enough intimate touches. But with them, it always felt like the first time. The only difference being that their hearts were so finely attuned to one another now that they beat and experienced emotions as one. 

**FINALE**


End file.
